


The Ballad of Harry and Lily

by RosaCalavera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pottercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaCalavera/pseuds/RosaCalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily was his everything. Eventually, she just became his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Harry and Lily

Two weeks before the new school year, Harry should have been enjoying these last few days with his children.

He should not have been laying in bed, dressed in days old Auror robes, unwashed and unshaven, cradling his 12-year-old daughter in his arms as she cried in her sleep.

At this hour, Lily should have been peacefully asleep in her own bed. James and Al in their respective bedrooms, sleeping or feigning it, as he held Ginny in his arms after having made love to her.

Except they weren't there. With the exception of himself, Lily and their house-elf, Elf, the house was completely empty.

His wife and sons had been missing for three days.

A choked sob escaped him and he cried into his daughter's hair.

As the father and husband he should have been there when it happened, he thought for the millionth time. As Head Auror, he should still be investigating.

But Lily needed him.

He'd received Neville's patronus a few hours ago, informing him that Lily wasn't coping as well anymore and that shee needed him. Unwillingly, and after being assured repeatedly by his captains that they would inform him of everything, he left. An hour later found him in his bedroom with a crying Lily, who called out for her mummy and brothers, asking questions he didn't know the answers to.

Eventually he had to give her Dreamless Sleep potion, she drifted off and even then she cried.

He'd been sat at his desk when the initial report came in that there had been a disturbance in the Leaky Cauldron. A family it had been reported had been assaulted the moment they arrived via floo and had been portkeyed away seconds later. The kidnapping had been well planned and well coordinated.

He'd been shocked and at once called his best Aurors and apparated within seconds.

Upon his arrival, he expected chaos and excitement. Instead, he found silence and hundred pairs of eyes on him. He was used to the stares, they were normal. The somber tone of them however, that had been new. He soon found out why.

Ginny, James and Albus.

His world had shattered then and there. He stopped breathing as his heart raced.

Not caring for protocols at this point, he called in Bill, Hermione and Ron.

Bill found nothing, no curses, no spell traps, not a single magical trace. The spell casting, he was assured, was flawless. As his boss Hermione could order him to do anything, but she knew him far too well. His curly-haired best friend simply cried and did what she knew best. Orders were called out, Unspeakables called in, Hit Wizards utilised, Obliviators called in to extract memories and she went over the scene with a fine tooth comb. Ron came last. Pale faced and sweating, his best mate had ran from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and plowed through the crowds now forming and foaming at the news that Ginny Potter and the Potter boys had been kidnapped.

A day later, a mysterious package with still wet blood appeared on The Burrow's apparition point. A frantic Hugo had discovered it, informed the older kids, who in turn called their grandparents. A weasel soon appeared before The Trio informing them.

He recognized Ginny's eye within seconds. A note that read, _Do Not Interfere_ lay beneath it.

An hour after that, an even bloodier package appeared on the doorstep of Bill Weasley. Inside was Ginny's severed left hand. Her wedding finger missing.

Another hour later, Aubrey reported to Percy that a package had portkeyed itself to their doorstep as she had prepared to drop off the twins at her mum's. It had dripped bright red blood.

Ginny's severed right foot lay atop yet another bit of parchment. _Do Not Interfere Or Your Children Are Next._

Almost exactly at the same time Percy reported the package, Angelina discovered one on the outskirts of their property, near their wards. Unlike the rest, she had not been made aware of the situation, having overslept after spending the night by the bedside of her ailing mother. True to Gryffindor stereotypes, she opened it and inside found a severed ear, a similar note beside it.

Hermione finally put her foot down and sent him home. Threatening to remove him permanently from his position if he didn't comply. When that didn't work, she cursed him behind his back, took away his wand, and ordered Ron to take him home. Only to find a larger package on his living room floor. Bright fresh blood staining Ginny's hardwood floor.

Ron was unable to hold him. Although taller than him, Harry had years of training and field work on him, and so pushing him away, he reached the box and tore it open.

Ginny's dismembered body lay within.

Her head centered perfectly, to meet him first. Mouth open, caught in an eternal scream, her remaining eye wide with fear, tear tracks on her bruised and bloody face. Nailed to her head was another note.

Unlike the rest, it was written in her own trembling hand.

 _Harry,_ it read, _they have the boys. They don't want gold. They want you gone. I don't know where we are, but they've kept us apart. I can hear the boys screami - it abruptly cut off, replaced by a formal scrawl._

 _Harry Potter,_ read the elegant handwriting, _we have your children. Currently, they are unharmed. If you want them in one piece, I advise you to leave now. Plans are currently underway. You, its only potential obstacle. Interfere and your children will suffer the same fate as your darling wife. Do not be under the illusion that you are safe Harry Potter. You are not. For now, we will permit you your daughter. Should you not follow directions, your first son will suffer the consequences. If Hermione Granger continues her investigation, your second son will suffer for her curiosity and her own children will be taken. Leave the country, and all will be well. If you do not, your daughter will be tortured, raped and killed before your eyes. This will be your only warning. We will be watching._

No signature was provided. Rather, a symbol appeared at the end.

A black phoenix.

It didn't take long for wizarding UK to realise a new Dark Lord was on the rise. That he had targeted Harry Potter first scared the population. What the aspiring Dark Lord hadn't counted on however, was that the Ministry was not how it once was. Nor that threatening and injuring Hermione Weasley's loved ones would have only worked to infuriate the powerful witch.

Two days later the Black Phoenix Order, as it had been dubbed, was brought to its knees. Its leader, Antioch Carrow had been determined to revert Wizarding Britain back to what it had been before.

Before Hermione and her army of Aurors had caught up to him however, the bastard had been true to his threat. His boys, his beautiful sons, had been murdered like their mother.

Harry shouldn't have blamed Hermione for their deaths ... but he had.

If she had backed off, he would later yell at her, they would have still been alive. And Ron ... He should have stopped her.

The blood of his sons, he had yelled at his oldest friends, were on their hands.

In the end, as Wizarding Britain breathed a fresh breath of air, he buried his wife and sons next to his parents. The funeral had been private, in the early hours of the morning, as the world slept. With only himself and Lily attending.

He stopped going to work. He had failed to protect his own family, so he no longer cared to protect others'.

He sealed his home and the surrounding area. Harry no longer accepted visitors and resolutely refused all post.

When September first came and went, neither he or Lily batted an eyelash.

His beautiful daughter, bless her, didn't care for returning to Hogwarts. Nor was he inclined to have her away from him, so it suited him fine. He was an Auror, he would teach her all she needed to know. His years as the leader of Dumbledore's Army could help him with that, he reasoned.

Eventually, word got around of their self-imposed seclusion and the Weasley clan tried to meddle. Lily and he needed help, read a letter from Hermione. He was given three days notice, and warned that on the third day the wards would be brought down.

Harry panicked. Lily couldn't be sent away to Scotland. She would be open to attack.

For the millionth time, he'd thanked the fact that Hannah had invited Lily over to visit.

Within hours, he had a plan.

He ordered Elf to pack all of his and Lily's belongings and then apparated them to a muggle town he had visited many years ago on a mission, in the south of England. He reached for his wand, and with a purposeful stride walked to a certain door.

Alohomora, he whispered and with a creak the door swung open. He ordered Lily to crouch in the corner. He looked through doors, before he found the muggle he was looking for.

Deep asleep, he aimed his wand at the man, 'Imperio!'

The man shuddered and his eyes opened, blankly staring into nothing.

'Get up, and get dressed with the clothes you had on yesterday.' The man, a few years his senior, slowly did as he was told.

He turned to Harry, and waited.

'Grab your boat keys and take us to your boat. But first put on your footwear, shoes and socks ... Good. Now take us to your island.'

Again, the man did what he was told and guided the pair of them to a nearby port. The three of them met no one on their way and not a single home stirred when the boat left the dock.

The island, nothing more than sand, grass and rocks held an ancient lighthouse no longer in use and long out of commission. It was a relic of a long time gone and it suited his needs perfectly.

'Who visits the island?' he asked the older man, already half-sure of the answer.

'No one but I,' answered the older man. His voice rough and completely devoid of interest.

Harry nodded. His chest not as tight now that they were here. 'Are there ever any unexpected visitors?'

The older man nodded, his bald head reflecting the moonlight perfectly. 'Aye.'

'Who?'

'Young lads looking to get a leg over.'

Harry nodded once more as Lily's hand shook in his. 'Any authority figures?'

The man shook his head.

'Good. This is what is going to happen,' he said, 'You will get back on your boat and forget this night. It did not happen. Tomorrow, you will wake up, and go about your daily routine. From this day on, you will not return to this island. Look at me,' the man did, 'now look at my daughter,' the man studied Lily's face, 'Should any suspicious characters appear, asking for us or someone who resembles us, you will be careful and tell me immediately. Do you understand?'

The man nodded, 'Aye.'

Harry motioned to the lighthouse, 'How safe is it?'

'She's sturdy, but in need of a few repairs. Nothing that can't be fixed.'

'Show me.'

The man took them to the home beneath the lighthouse. Inside he found a modest room that served as bedroom, and living area. A single doorway led to the loo. Another led to a miniature kitchen. The whole cottage reeked of mold and dust. He ordered Lily to cover her nose.

A third door led to a small passage, which in turn led to the lighthouse. That space would be for Elf. She would consider it too big, but with time, he was sure she would learn to love it. Perhaps, she'd even paint the walls as she had her room before it.

He called for her. With a crack, she appeared in front them.

Her large eyes red rimmed and swollen. 'Yes Master?'

'Elf, you are to stay here unless I call for you. You are to respond only to me. Please, make this place habitable. Fix all that you can, do you understand?'

She nodded as more tears fell. Beside him, Lily sniffed.

Harry smiled down at a teary eyed Lily, who returned his smile tentatively. 'Take us back to the mainland.'

Twenty minutes later they touched solid ground, and he apparated them home. Lily slipped under his covers and was instantly asleep.

At the sight of her form on the empty bed broke his heart broke all over again. How many times had he com home late, only to find Lily snuggled next to his wife? Harry ran out the room and fell to his knees as sobs escaped him.

Eventually, he controlled himself enough to return to the room and crawl into bed. He pulled Lily flush against his body and fell into a restless sleep filled with dismembered images of his wife and children.

They awoke late into the day, and after double checking their belongings he Disillusioned himself and drapped her with the cloak. They apparated away and appeared at the man's house who then took them to the island, and left them there.

Although Elf had done a spectacular job on the repairs, the lighthouse was still too small.

Enlargement charms could have been used, but they weren't exactly necessary he reasoned. Not when his goal was to keep Lily safe and within reach.

Two small beds would have made the already small room, decrease in size. In the end, a medium-sized bed had been conjured. And after much organising, and pleading on Lily's behalf, it sat beneath the window overlooking the vast ocean.

It was hard, those first few days.

Life as they had known it was completely altered. Harry who had never been tidy or neat, found that in their current home, cleanliness was a requirement.

Their difficulties however were nothing compared to the anguish they felt. Not a night passed in which Lily didn't cry herself to sleep. Nightmares, much more horrible than any he'd ever experienced, haunted him. Sleep was elusive, food tasteless. His life was nothing more than motions and actions. Had it not been for the comfort and warmth his baby girl provided him late at night, he was sure he would have lost his will to live and gone for a swim on the icy waters of the Atlantic.

One particular night, when sleep didn't come for both of them, Harry led her as they explored the cellar.

The old lighthouse, Harry soon discovered, was abandoned sometime in the eighties. Old equipment lay around, and within a locked trunk, they found old records and a record player.

Somehow, Elf managed to get the bloody thing to work and Lily put on the first record she found. He'd laughed himself silly when Lily pointed to the pretty woman on the cover.

Caught in the moment, at the first spark of joy in her eyes, he turned the record player up, as high as it could go, and danced her across the island.

'It'll be our song Daddy!' she proclaimed later that night.

He readily agreed but after remembering _The Celestina Warbeck' s A Cauldron Full of Love Fiasco,_ he quickly backtracked.

'We shan't be playing it everyday,' he said, 'remember what happened with yours and Nan Molly's song?'

She nodded, her brow furrowed in thought. 'We played it so much, we tired of it ... how about we only play it on special occasions?'

'Brilliant idea love.'

A peck on the cheek later, they slept.

Rather than blood and death, he dreamt of swaying red hair as they danced beneath a starry sky, the world falling away around them.

Within weeks, the pair had quickly adapted. In a matter of months, their new reality had become a new normal.

It was a quiet and blissful existence. Elf tended to their home, and they in turn spent days lazing away, getting to know each other.

Before he knew it, his little Lily had turned seventeen.

Though she was older, she had continued to lay beside him night after night. After a year of their self-imposed seclusion, he had conjured her her own bed. It had been a pointless act. Several nights he would wake up to find she crawled in beside him. On a few occasions, she had drifted off in his arms, and he hadn't had the heart to wake her.

If he was honest with himself, after so long with her laying next to him, it had felt unnatural to sleep alone.

The pressure her body supplied was comforting.

Seeing her face first thing in the morning and late at night, as she lay wrapped in his arms was heaven.

Their late night conversations, when neither could sleep ... the intimacy of the action only worked to bring them closer together.

Lily snuggled closer to him.

'A girl and a boy came to the Island while you were at the shop,' she said into his chest, late one night.

Harry made a non-committal sound. Her bit of new was nothing new to him. Teenagers always came to their little island for a bit of privacy. She just hadn't been aware of it. Harry had known though, the wards around their lighthouse always informed him of their presence. Usually, their visitors arrived late at night or in the early morning hours. Rarely did they come during daylight hours. On occasion, if Lily wasn't draped over him, he took advantage of the situation and watched.

She remained quiet for a long time, that Harry was sure she had fallen asleep.

'They were kissing,' she said quietly, and his heart beat a bit faster.

She liked her lips, and his eyes zeroed in on her pink tongue. 'Are lips soft? During a kiss?'

He nodded once and buried his face in her hair, 'Is that all they were doing?

She shook her head, lightly running her nails up and down his arm, now drapped over her waist.

He resisted the urge to ask her what the teens had been doing. Both afraid and excited to hear her describe the scene to him.

Silence and then, 'the bloke was touching her ... down there. She seemed to like it.'

Harry held his breath, even as he felt himself harden and imagine similar scene with himself and his baby girl.

He hummed. Too afraid to speak.

'She kept moaning and begging him to not stop,' she turned to face him. 'Why?'

Inches apart, he could have easily captured her lips then and there.

'Why what?'

'Why was she begging him? Does it feel good to be touched down there?' she whispered.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. Slowly, he nodded.

Lily stared into his eyes. He could taste her sweet breath on his lips.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into him and kissed the corner of his mouth. Harry turned his head slightly and his lips brushed against hers in a barely there caress.

She raised a hand and ran a single digit over his lips. Without a word, she rolled on her back and reached under the covers. His beautiful daughter shuffled around for a bit, and shut her eyes. After several seconds, her breathing grew shallow.

With a shaking hand, he slid the covers off of her. Lily's legs were open, between them, her dainty hand explored. He groaned at the sight of her wet finger, the very one his lips had touched, glistening in the moonlight as it teased between her folds.

Harry watched transfixed. Unknowingly, he had begun rocking his hardened length against her thigh, in tandem with her fingering.

When Lily arched her back, it was for him that she called. _'Daddy!'_

He shut his eyes and grunted as he emptied himself in his pajamas. Bright green eyes opened when he felt her move

Deliciously flushed and breathing heavily, Lily faced him. Hugging him close, she tucked her head into his neck.

'Sweet dreams Daddy,' she whispered.

Within minutes she was asleep. Harry however remained awake. Lily's heat was far too distracting. Had been for the past two years or so.

Fact was, Lily was no longer a child.

She was a young woman.

Who willingly slept in his bed.

That she was his daughter, no longer seemed an obstacle. Quite the opposite in fact.

It had become a temptation.

The next day, he walked into town and found a woman at a pub. She had been older than him, heavy set. The bleach blond had smelt of desperation, tasted like stale fags, and had been completely pissed ... but it hadn't been her who he'd been hilt deep in.

Not really.

After a day of fucking away some of his pent up tension, he returned to the island. Only to be met by a sobbing Lily, who glared at him with accusing eyes.

 _'Had fun?'_ she'd spat.

He hadn't been able to look at her for many days after. The guilt had been too strong. Harry had actually felt as if he had cheated on her. Merlin help him, but he had.

If her ignoring him was any indication, she had felt the same.

And yet she continued to share his bed, and touch herself.

It was sweet torture.

This soul damming pattern continued all throughout Summer and well into Autumn, until Christmas arrived and everything changed.

Harry had been gone all day. He found out long ago, that this was the easiest day for him to handle finances. Not only was Diagon Alley empty, but Gringotts would be as well.

All sorted, he had returned to the island late in the evening, well after sundown.

Walking into their small cottage, their song washed over him. Lily and Elf were nowhere in sight.

The smell of food permeated the air, so Elf had to have been in he kitchen. The bathroom door was completely open, so Lily must've been getting ready. Picturing her fretting over her hair, he smiled and made his way towards the loo.

Instead, he found her soaking in the tub.

After so many years, he and Lily had little to no modesty. Seeing the other naked was a regular occurrence. Still, he had to admit, it continued to thrill and shock every time he saw his little girl's body.

No longer that of a child's, she had filled out into a beautiful young woman. A bit taller than her mother, Lily was all legs, and soft curves.

It was difficult to think of her as anything other than a woman when he saw her pale, wet flesh and rosy peaks.

His eyes ran the length of her body. Settling on her face, when he felt her brown eyes on him.

He cleared his throat and walked away towards the edge of the cliff, overlooking the mainland. The sea air cooled his heated flesh and calmed his pounding heart.

Lily was his daughter.

'My daughter,' he murmured with his eyes closed, 'My daughter.'

The thought made his cock throb.

He quickly pulled down his trousers and boxers. Palming his stiff length, and with the image of Lily still in the back of his eyes, his mouth fell open and with a single thrust of his hand, he emptied his seed into the roaring ocean below. White foam washing away his damming secret.

After an hour, he made his way back home.

Inside, he found Elf had made them a brilliant Christmas feast. They ate, drank and laughed.

When Elf retired, they were left alone. The silence heavy between them.

He felt nervous.

When Lily moved towards their shelf, his green eyes watched her every move. Occasionally settling over her hips and arse.

She was breathtakingly stunning.

So caught up had he been with her, he hadn't truly paid attention to what she had been doing.

She had made her way to the record player, and turned on their song.

The rhythmic music washed over them. Removing all doubt and insecurities. This was their song. In their home. In their quiet little island. Just him and Lily. There was nothing to be scared of.

'Dance with me Daddy,' she said, offering him an outstretched hand.

_... your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes ..._

He stared at her. Her red hair, a fiery halo around her fell short when compared to the brightness of her beautiful brown eyes. Her gorgeous green dress hugged her curves perfectly causing his chest to ache.

Putting his glass down, Harry walked to her and accepted her hand as he led her to the middle of their room.

They turned in place as he held her close. The whole of her body, flush against his. Chest to chest, he felt her soft breasts press against him with every one of her breaths. Resting his head on hers, he inhaled deeply. Her scent an equal mixture of the ocean breeze and the islands sweet-smelling daisies. He closed his eyes as a moan escaped his lips.

His heart raced. His breathing grew shallow and his mouth ran dry.

_... pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you ..._

Harry didn't dare move his head away from her hair. Didn't dare open his eyes, lest he act on his urges.

Her hand massaged the back of his neck and shivers ran down his body, hardening his cock within seconds.

Lily ran her hands slowly down his neck, over his chest and finally settled on his belt buckle. Harry's heart beat wildly out of control.

_... as the world falls down ..._

With a trembling hand, he moved her auburn hair away from her shoulder. Tentatively, his lips touched her shoulder. It was nothing, barely a brush of his lips, but her eyes shut and a desperate gasp escaped her lips. Small fists, pulled at his shirt.

He repeated his actions, much firmer than before. Too overwhelmed by his needs, Harry didn't notice her pleased feminine gasp. Nor that the song had ended.

 _'Daddy...'_ she whispered. Her tone tortured and aching. Wanting.

He finally looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over and she was panting.

He couldn't stop staring at her plush lips. They had tortured him so long.

'Just a taste,' he whispered before his lips finally met her own.

Lily moaned, as he licked her bottom lip. Her gasp granted him entrance and his tongue caressed hers.

He ran a trembling hand through her sea breeze and daisy hair, her scent was everywhere. He needed more.

Harry picked her up and Lily moved her legs around him. Their cores perfectly positioned. Carrying her to their bed, he quickly removed her dress. His breath hitched as he stared at her. He had wanted her so fucking long ... he would make sure to savour this moment.

Savour _her._

Porcelain and unmarked flesh met his fingertips. She was just as warm and soft as he had imagined.

He ran a callused hand down her neck and between her breasts. Lily moaned.

The sound causing his hardened cock to throb. He needed to hear more.

He took off his clothes then. There would be no more running. No more denying himself.

Lily would be his, completely and fully.

Brown eyes watched him remove his trousers and finally his boxers. His weeping cock, thick and proud, drew in her gaze. Harry kissed her as he settled himself over her.

He didn't want to hurt her. Never her, but he would have to. Just this once, he promised himself. After this, he would never hurt her again.

He moved down her neck, over her breasts and lower. His mouth watering at her scent. So pure and heady, it made his head swim. She was so perfect.

A slow lick, and she cried out. His Lily. So soft. So warm. So very responsive to his every touch.

He nibbled at her, enjoying her every gasp and whimper.

'Daddy,' she begged, 'kiss me.'

Harry moved over her, and positioned himself between her legs. He palmed his aching member and ran his head over her clit. The single motion caused his eyes to slam shut.

It'd been too damn long and she was so fucking wet.

He continued rubbing, until her back arched and she cried out. Without hesitation and a firm thrust, he entered her. His thumb, now caressing her, between them.

He bit his lip at the utter ecstasy that was his sweet Lily's pussy.

Her wet heat pulsed around him, and the bliss of it demanded he fuck her deep and hard ... but he couldn't. Not their first time. She was far too important to him.

Harry moved slowly, and all too soon, it became too much.

He lay on her struggling for breath, his heart beating wildly against his chest as he emptied himself inside of her, his still hard length demanding a repeat. He kissed her panting mouth as he pulled her flush against him, and flipped them over.

He reached between her legs, and her eyes fluttered shut. She arched her back, her bruised lips forming a perfect little O. Soon after she moved in a rhythm all her own, using him for her pleasure.

Before sleep claimed them and the sun arose, they made love several more times.

Seasons changed and as the years continued to pass, he and Lily only grew closer.

Their horrible past, now nothing more than a mere whisper.

It was a chapter of their past. Important yes, but ultimately separate from the life they had built together. Ginny, James and Al had been long gone and mourned.

To the pair of them, only the other existed.

Elf, their much loved house-elf, had passed years before and the two were left alone in perfect solitude.

At the age of 120, Harry was no longer a spry chap. His legs didn't move as fast, his once messy black hair had long since turned white as snow. His hands trembled with the barest amount of movement.

Lily carried the weight of their lives now.

She had since become a dab hand at memory charms and the Imperius Curse.

As happy as he had been and as selfish as it may have been, he'd been thrilled the day she had asked him to teach her the spells he used to keep their presence unknown.

Half a century, or perhaps a month ago he wasn't sure, fear had gripped him at the thought that he would leave her one day and she would be alone.

They'd fought. The first time in as many years and it had pained him. To see her tear tracked face has physically hurt him.

'I won't leave you!' she'd yelled after he asked her to consider living in the mainland.

Crying and desperate, he had yelled the most horrible thing he could ever say to her, 'You have to build a life for yourself Lily! Find a husband! Have children! Go! Go before this becomes too ... too...' pulling on his hair he had stalked towards her, an accusing finger pointed at her, _'You are my daughter and this is sick!_ '

Eyes wide, she had ran towards their boat. Fear or her really leaving had crashed into him then and he'd ran after her.

'I'm sorry' he'd cried. Pleading on bended knees for her to forgive him.

Falling beside him she'd held his face in her hands, completely unaware that in them she also held his heart. 'Daddy, I will never leave you.'

They'd kissed then. Harry stood and carried her over the threshold and onto their bed. He had worshipped her and fucked her well into the night.

Lily had kept her word. She had never left, and he would later learn, had never so much as entertained the idea. A previously unknown pressure surrounding his heart had loosened then.

Over time, as they began to age, they had begun to leave the island.

Harry and Lily Potter had since been forgotten and though they had never been warned of nearby search parties, he had still feared that one day the pair would be discovered. It never happened.

And so, hand in hand, they had explored the neighbouring towns and began to live their lives as would a husband and wife.

The world, he knew, would never understand but he didn't care.

Lily was carved into his being. Without her, he'd have been lost long ago - his inner musings were abruptly cut short as their song began to play in the background. Harry felt the corners of his mouth curve upwards.

Though they no longer danced, their song managed to say more in one melody than either could ever voice.

He felt the bed dip, and a familiar warmth enveloped chapped lips trailed down his neck, as a calloused hand fondled him under the sheet.

His body reacted immediately. After all these years and advanced age, a single touch from her hand caused an overwhelming need in him to touch and possess.

Bright green eyes opened and settled on his darling Lily. His beautiful daughter lay naked beside him. Ready for him.

Within seconds Harry was atop her slidding into her wet heat, hissing at the utter ecstasy of the action. Even after all this time, she was still tight and still very sensitive to his touch.

She whimpered beneath him, spreading her legs to accommodate him. With an agonized and satisfied grunt, he slid deeper into her.

He searched for her deliciously plush lips. Their tongues caressing each other soon after.

'Please,' she begged. His mouth swallowing her desperate pleas, 'Please Daddy.'

He moved then. Slowly and deeply. Exactly how she loved. Under him, she whimpered and gasped, her legs spreading wider for him.

His sweet Lily. So warm. So very tight and wet for him, was completely submissive to his touch.

He didn't change his pace. Not when she begged him, or when she began to pulse around him. He stopped soon after her first release, but remained in her. Thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his beautiful daughters pussy cradling his hard cock.

When his body demanded he move, he repeated his movements. Just as slow, just as tender. Soon after, she began to flutter around his rigid length. She arched her back as he sucked on her rosy nipple. When he was nearing completion, he stopped. Breathing heavy above her, still inside of her, he reached between them and circled her delicate nub. She cried out, and as she pulsed around him for the third time, he moved.

'Lily,' he groaned into her neck, at the peak of his release.

Pulling out of her, he lay back down and smiled when his beautiful Lily placed her head on his shoulder.

'I love you Daddy,' she murmured against his lips.

'I love you Lily.'

She kissed his chest once more before she fell asleep.

He watched her fluttering eyes as she dreamt.

Her pale skin was no longer smooth. Red hair, now streaked with white. Laugh lines, beautifully defined. Her breasts not as perky, her curves as no longer firm. But she was just as beautiful as ever.

Lily had matured long ago, and in the process had become much more than a daughter, a lover or companion. She was his entire world. His whole being had transformed itself to become worthy of her.

At times, when her eyes met his, he felt as if his heart would burst.

He loved her deeply and in every sense of the word.

She was, and would forever be, his everything.

He pulled her closer and shut his eyes, mouthing the last lyrics of their song.

His, Harry thought with a smile, as his heart swelled. Burying his head into her ocean-breeze and daisy hair, he inhaled her scent as he took his final breath.

_His._


End file.
